Star fire Ranger part 1
by Murderbynuns
Summary: AU:SG1 celebrated after defeating Anubis, Jack gets some new neighbours and the SGC gets a new enemy. slash
1. Change of power

Author: Sparta

Series/Sequel: Star fire Rangers:

Youth and wisdom

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, no harm, no foul.

Summary: SG1 celebrated after defeating Anubis, Jack gets some new neighbours and the SGC gets a new enemy.

Timeline/Spoilers/AU. Power ranger and Guyver (movie) crossover. Set just after the end of series 7 Stargate, a year after the end of Power rangers Dino thunder and 11 years after the Guyver movie.

Authors note: I haven't seen any of series 8 or Atlantis. Last time I watched Jack was an ice cube. I know he and Sam are promoted. I live in England so I haven't seen the end of Power rangers dino thunder yet. As for Guyver other then the bad guys in the movie they don't tell you who created the Guyver.

Youth and wisdom

Change of power

They couldn't believe it,

It was over.

Anubis was gone.

Jack was on his way to recovering after Thor removed the repository of the Ancients from his brain. So as usual SG1 where being kidnapped SG2, the rest of the marines and the medical staff and carried off to a local bar.

The night was like any other to the outsider but to all involved it was another near miss and this time they almost lost Jack, Bra'tac and Hammond. How many times would they keep getting lucky? How many more near misses would they have? Theses were the silent questions that were on the minds of all there but no one would ask them ever.

That's just the way it was.

As the night drew to a close and everyone attempted to find their way home under the influence of alcohol, painkiller in Jacks case and Teal'c for everyone else. On earth they slept high above the earth on the moon something was stirring. Amongst the rubble and debris a once forgotten enemy searched for survivors. Suddenly a body rolled out from under some of the rubble.

Kneeling down the stranger picked up the half dead first prime and carried him off to the palace that was on the moon.

"Ha'rak wake up you lousy excuse for a first prime. Anubis is dead, you betrayed your god. Speak now, prove I saved your life for a reason" yelled the stranger as he slapped the first prime.

"Who are you? And how can my master be dead he's a god?"

"He was not a god and as for me I am the reason your master learned how to glow in the dark. Now that he is gone you will serve me or die, serving me would be the best chose and you will be rewarded with the change to get revenge for your master."

"I will serve you to take my revenge on SG1"

With that Ha'rak bowed and then stood at his side.

"You will also have five others to assist you"

Suddenly from the shadows came five figures dressed in metallic armour

"These are the psycho rangers, I rescued them from the scrap heap and modified them a little. They have twice the strength of any man and move faster then any human. As we speak a silver ranger is being constructed. But first! Now Anubis is gone we shall take his place. Any Goa'uld that gets in our way will be destroyed. Come it's time to go to work" With that they left the room and headed to a dragon-like ship.


	2. Moving in

Moving in 

Jack came down the stairs, still half-asleep and half covered in a black dressing gown. Walking into the kitchen the smell of freshly made coffee filled the house, to Jack's surprise Daniel was sat staring out the window.

"You have new neighbours Jack" said Daniel as he took a sip from his coffee.

Jack made himself a coffee and then walked over and put his arm round Daniels waist before kissing the back of his neck.

"Well why don't we go over and say hi?" Jack said trying to get Daniel's attention

"Yeah why not"

Jack smiled as he always did when he was with Daniel. Not long later Jack and Daniel where walking out Jack's and over to meet Jack's new neighbours.

"Hi I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and this Dr Daniel Jackson, I live just over the road and wonder if you need a hand?" said Jack as he offered his hand.

A young man in his late 20's took his hand and shook it. The young man was dressed in a green sleeveless top with a green string top over it, green jeans, an army issue jacket and heavy boots. His hair was short and spiky and he was clean-shaven.

"Hi I'm Dr Tommy Oliver and we really could use some help in 28 years we've both gathered a lot of stuff." laughed the man

"We've?" asked Jack

Just then another young man got out of the truck. He was dressed in black jeans, a red top, boots and a leather jacket.

"Tom give us a han….Hi" said the other man

"Baby this is Dr Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill live over the road" said Tommy

"Jason Lee Scott, it's a pleasure" said the other man as he kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Please its Daniel, I gather you two are a couple?" asked Daniel as the men nodded

"How about you two?" asked Tommy

"Can we discuss that inside?" ask Jack

They went inside, the house was total empty, and on there right was a large front room that was painted white. The only furniture was a TV on a wooden box. The room was slowly filling with boxes. On the left was the dinning room also full of boxes at the moment. They went thought to the kitchen were there were a few things out including a couple of stools.

They sat down next to the breakfast bar while Tommy got some glasses out the cupboard and poured out some water before leaning on the counter to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry about that it's just we are a couple and unfortunately the Air force frowns on that" said Jack

"The don't ask don't tell law? I gathered that was why after you said you were a Colonel." said Jason

"So you're a Dr of what Tommy?" asked Daniel

"Palaeontology,"

Jacks face just dropped

"For crying out loud not another" moaned Jack as Tommy and Jason looked confused

"Jack has a thing against scientist or as he call us geeks. You see I'm a Dr of Archology, Egyptology, ancient cultures and languages"

"He speaks 33 in total" added Jack

"Thank you Jack. His second in command Major Samantha Carter is a PhD in astrophysics and then there is our mad, bad and crazy female med Dr who likes sticking him with needles. So you see he's developed a fear of those with Dr before their name and PhD after it" laughed Daniel

"Ok then. Anyway I used to teach science at Reefside high but it got a little to Jurassic park for me" laughed Tommy and Jason

"Then after my students graduated I left because Jase and I final decided it was time we stated acting like a couple after all 10 ½ years is a hell of a long time to be dating" said Tommy

"Wow we've only been together 5 years and he already drives me mad" laughed Daniel

Suddenly Jason realised Tommy had left the room and the TV was on.

"Christ Tom do you ever give up with that show?" laughed Jason as a mumbled insult was yelled from the living room.

"Sorry about this he's addicted to this TV show, he's never missed an episode. He most of them on DVD" said Jason

"Don't worry he's the same with the Simpson's" laughed Daniel as a Doh came from Jack

"What the show?" asked Jack

"Wormhole Extreme. I wouldn't mind its so cheep and tacky is unbelievable" laughed Jason who missed the glances from Jack and Daniel.

"We know the feeling our friend Murray is the same. He that gives me an idea, since you new to the area and you probably don't know that many people. How about we call up a few of our friend? get them over, they'll bring some drinks, then we'll help you unpack and then you two come over our place, well I call it our place only cause I live there more then home and have a few drinks with us. What do you say? Come on it will be fun" said Daniel

"You sure, we don't what to impose on you?" said Jason

"No you wont the other are coming over anyway, they'd enjoy it and you two will make some new friends" said Jack

Jason agreed and a few phone calls and an hour later SG1, Major Davis, Janet, Cassie, and Ferretti had arrived at Jack.

"Jason Scott meet Major Sam Carter, Murray, Major Lou Ferretti, Dr Janet Fraser, her daughter Cassie and Major Paul Davis. Guys meet Jason lee Scott and Tommy Oliver. Tommy is a Dr of Palaeontology and a big fan of wormhole X-treem" laughed Daniel

"This is Jason, he the owner and one of the instructors of that new marshal arts place we were looking at the other day Jan" said Daniel with a mischievous smile

"So you run and work there on your own?" asked Janet

"No for now I'm on my own but Tommy's a trained instructor so he will help me at the weekends, then there's Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park two close friends who have offered to help by teaching Ninja training. Zack Taylor an old friend from school maybe helping I'm still not sure. He teaches Capoeira it's a form of Brazilian fight dancing." said Jason a bit proudly as the other looked impressed.

As the afternoon drew on and the alcohol flowed, once again the afternoon grew sillier with each passing hour until 5.00 pm when any and all attempts at unpacking where abandoned and they all sat down and talked.

"So tell us about yourself, we already gather you two are a couple from the way you act" laughed Jan

"Well I was born and grew up in a small town in California called Angel Grove. Like any other kid I had four of the best friends ever, even to this day we are still friends. When we were in our last years at school we met Tommy and we hit it off. Tommy and I have been together on and off since." said Jason

"Yeah Jason went to Switzerland for the peace conference and I tried my hand at race car driving. I was good too until I took a nasty spill and Jason talked me out of it. After school Jason travelled the world and he convinced me to go to collage hence the Dr in my name. "Laughed Tommy.

Safe and happy with their new friends Tommy and Jason final put to rest the ghosts of their past. In a town far away from their past were no one knows who they where. For once they are themselves.


	3. Revenge is sweet

Revenge is sweet

A week after they moved their new friends in SG1 where back to work.

Newly promoted Jack sat back in what used to be General Hammonds office. It was strange to him, he thought back on all the years he'd stood in this office and argued, challenged or defied Hammond's orders.

Now it was his turn,

Jack walked over to his bookcase and took down a photo of SG1 just after their first mission. Jack laughed to himself before sitting down at his desk with the photo. Jack put his feet up on the desk as he started to read through his mission reports.

"Nice to see something's don't change" laughed Ferretti as he entered.

"Hey Lou how's the new lot?" asked Jack

"Fine how's the new position?"

"Give me an army of Jaffa any day" laughed Jack

"Missing the old team?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly the phone interrupted their thoughts

"Hello"

Hello is General Hammond there?

"Sorry he retired this is General O'Neill"

This is Mrs Crescent Head teacher at Colorado high, I'm calling to inform you that Jon Neill has been expelled due to a number of things. The biggest being he was teaching his fellow student how to use high explosives in chemistry. Would you please sent someone over to pick him up?

"Ok we'll be right over" said Jack as he put the phone down

"Come on we're going for a ride?"

"Why"

"Mini me has just got himself expelled for teaching his classmates how to use explosives"

"What can I say he's you. Let's go" laughed Ferretti

20 minutes later they arrived at the school, Jack got out and followed by Ferretti they walked through the halls to the heads office.

"General O'Neill?" asked a short woman in her 50's

"Yes, I'm so sorry about this. Where is he?"

"He in my office" said the woman as they went into the office.

Jon was sat on half on half off the table but shot up straight when he saw Jack.

"You have some explaining to do mister" said Jack sternly as Jon looked down

"Sorry dad" said Jon a hint of mischief in his voice

The head missed the look Jack shot Jon when he said that. Ferretti all but chocked as he tried not to laugh.

"Dad?" asked the head

"Yes, I'm sorry due to the nature of my work it was thought best not to put my name on his records and seeing as his mother left, that's why the Air-force number is down" said Jack

"If that is all I will take Jon home now, come on Jon get your thing we're going" said Jack as Jon smiled and followed behind.

Once outside Ferretti burst out laughing

"Dad?" yelled Jack

"Sorry it's all I could think of, how about you and his mother left crap? Anyway when did Hammond leave and who'd put you in charge of anything?" laughed Jon as they got into Jack's truck and headed back to the SGC.

Meanwhile on a planet somewhere far out in space SG11 where out mining when suddenly loud explosions rang through the site.

"Solider what going on?" yelled one of the soldiers

"I don't know Colonel, looks like tunnel 3 just collapsed"

Suddenly the camp was hit but they could see what was attacking them. When suddenly out of flames five armoured creatures appeared and stood before them. After SG11 emptied their P90's into them and it didn't affect them they turned round and opened fire on them.

Back at the SGC after almost 5 hours overdue Jack sent SG2 and SG3 to find out what had happened. Almost as soon as they had left SG2 returned with the only three survivors of the attack. All three where rushed to the infirmary to try to save their lives. Jack headed up to the briefing-room followed by SG1 and SG2.

"What happed Lou?" asked Jack as they entered the room

"I don't know? We arrived, the site looked like the fallout after a nukes gone off. Nothings left Jack, as for bodies it looks like that time with the unas, the bodies are on display like a warning. SG3 are trying to find all of them and bring them home" said Ferretti

Suddenly they where interrupted by the base alert going off

"Unauthorised off world activation, receiving SG3's IDC"

Jack and the others raced to the gate-room just as SG3 returned with the body of SG11. The gate-room fell silent. For almost 3 days a sombre atmosphere, it was worse for Jack as he arranged the memorial and then wrote and sent the letter home to the families of the dead.

"Jack you ok?" asked Daniel as he, SG1 and Jon entered the room.

"Gorge once said to me that the worst part of this job was writing letter home to the families of the dead. He said what he wrote was never enough in his mind. Now I understand why" said Jack sombrely.

Daniel watched as Jack carried this burden alone, wishing he could just go up and reassure him but he knew he couldn't. Daniel knew better then anyone just how much this would eat him up. The other left, Daniel smiled before leave he and jack would talk later. Jon remained, sitting down Jon looked at Jack.

"You ok?" asked Jon

Jack walked out his office and looked down at the Stargate.

"Look down there Jon, everyday I went through that. Never thinking of it I'd come back only thinking that we had a world to save. Now I sit up here and I see why we drove Hammond so mad. I fear for them and worry and it's worse for me because I know my team and I wish I could help them" said Jack as he looked at Jon

Jon couldn't say anything to that all he did was nod

"Come on Jack, talk to them and then me, you and Daniel can go home" said Jon as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder before leavening Jack with his thoughts.


End file.
